


Gotta Slow Down

by crushmeshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CursedSheithWeek, M/M, Sonic the Hedgehog AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushmeshiro/pseuds/crushmeshiro
Summary: Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blue light. There, down in the valley was Shiro. Speeding along in a bright line directly toward where Keith was heading. He smiled. Shiro was amazing. A true hero and leader for their rag-tag bunch of friends. The fastest hedgehog he'd ever met and he was Keith's hedgehog.His tails sped up with excitement.When he landed Shiro was there to greet him. Smiling that smile just for him. They held gloves and settled down, pressed against each other on the picnic blanket.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Gotta Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. This was made for #CursedSheithWeek on twitter based off of art made by pejaposarambi (post link: https://twitter.com/cursedsheith/status/1300116295250214912)  
> Find me and yell at me on twitter.

It was finally time... After months of planning and careful deliberation, the day had finally come.

Keith looked at himself one last time in the mirror before heading out for his date with Shiro. His hair was a little messy - as usual - but that wasn't something he could really change anyways. At least his ears were nice and perky. Shiro liked his ears.

The most important thing though, was the small box placed safely in his pocket (he didn't actually have any clothes on, so don't ask where that pocket is).

Keith and Shiro had been dating for a while now. They'd been friends for many years even if their dating life was still fairly fresh. Through thick and thin they had always been there for each other. Side by side, fighting for what was right... Keith couldn't remember _when_ exactly he'd realized his feelings for his best friend, but it had felt so natural to take the next step forward in their relationship. Shiro was usually so fast at everything, but in terms of talking about his feelings and getting off his spiny ass and actually doing something about it, he was about as slow as a snail… and Keith had never fallen faster for someone.

Box in tow, Keith jumped out the window and flew towards their meetup place. It was a beautiful day in Green Hills. Perfect weather for their date up by the mountains with a lovely gentle breeze ruffling his red fur. It helped to clear his head and got rid of some of the anxiety he had been feeling for most of the day. Shiro was bringing a picnic basket along with some of their favourite foods and Keith's plan was to take out the ring once they finished dessert.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blue light. There, down in the valley was Shiro. Speeding along in a bright line directly towards where Keith was heading. He smiled. Shiro was amazing. A true hero and leader for their rag-tag bunch of friends. The fastest hedgehog he'd ever met and he was _Keith's_ hedgehog.

His tails sped up with excitement.

When he landed Shiro was there to greet him. Smiling that smile just for him. They held gloves and settled down, pressed against each other on the picnic blanket.

"So…" Shiro smiled. "Anything interesting happen this morning?" Keith laughed and took another bite of his chilli dog.

"If you count Lance's 6:00am phone call asking if Allura's favourite colour is, 'pink or hot pink' then sure, I guess."

"Damn, haha! I hope he didn't wake you up."

"Naw, couldn't sleep anyway."

Shiro's brow furrowed at that. He put his gloved hand on Keith's knee in a comforting gesture. "Everything okay?"

"Oh. Yeah, s'all good Shiro... don't worry about it." Keith mumbled. He could tell Shiro was still worried though. And he didn't want Shiro to suspect anything, so he punctuated his answer with a gentle kiss. They both sunk into it. Shiro's wet nose grazed his cheek and Keith decided to tip them back onto the blanket to get a better angle. Only unfortunately, when he finally got on top of Shiro, the little box in his pocket decided to tumble out onto the ground and pop open with a small "ping". The ring came loose and much to his horror, started rolling down the hill that they were perched on.

He panicked.

"NO!!"

Keith lunged for it. Scrambling off of Shiro's pointy body, he started running after it. But he wasn't fast enough. Even when he started to fly he knew he wouldn't make it. He had to go faster... Faster. Faster. Faster…

A cliff edge was coming up. It was all over. All these months of planning and worrying were going to end in disaster and heartache.

But then, just as he got to the edge, Shiro appeared.

His very own hedgehog in shining armor.

Shiro leapt off of the cliff and caught the ring mid-air.

"Shiro!! You saved it!!"

Keith flew closer so that Shiro could grab onto him and he could float them back to safety. When they landed, Shiro let go and stood there with the ring cradled in his humanoid hands like something precious. It'd magically shrunken down to the perfect size to fit a hedgehog finger. He looked up as Keith landed beside him and slowly brought them closer together. Before he could speak, Keith gently closed his hands around Shiro's; trapping the little ring inside. He got down on one knee and looked up. All of his emotions swimming in his eyes as he prepared himself for something he had been dreaming about for years.

"Shiro… Y-you saved it...But you also saved me-"

"-Keith," Shiro croaked,"No. We saved each other."

They kissed. 

It was passionate and full of fur (kind of like their sex life) and with a sudden gasp Keith broke away.

"Wait, Shiro! I haven't even properly proposed yet!"

"You don't have to baby, I already knew… I… actually had my own plans for today…" he said, besotted, as he went over to the picnic box to grab another takeout container. He carried it over to Keith and opened it up for him. Inside was another, nearly identical golden ring.

Keith's confusion turned into understanding and then into joy. He broke out into a full body, all consuming giggle. Shiro grinned back and took the ring and put it on Keith's finger over his glove. The gold positively shone against the white. Keith returned the favor with his own ring and they joined their hands together.

"Keith... will you marry me?"

The fox blushed before responding. His already red fur stayed unchanged while his skin underneath turned a darker shade of crimson. "Yes. Yes Shiro, a hundred times yes."

They kissed.

They stayed there. Just the two of them. Joined at the mouth with their hands tucked between their chests until the sun sank lower in the sky and the stars started to shine above them. Keith; with his tails wrapped around Shiro in a loving embrace, and Shiro; finally learning that sometimes - just sometimes - making love don't gotta be so fast.

The end.


End file.
